


Don't Ignore my Messages

by cloudyfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Texting, Wholesome, draco being a sappy idiot, harry ignoring draco, harry is mad at draco lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyfiction/pseuds/cloudyfiction
Summary: Draco forgot to save Harry's idiotic game. And Harry will not let that shit pass.Or alternatively, two sappy idiots  (with repressed feelings)  texting each other
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Don't Ignore my Messages

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first text!fic lmao dhhss hope you enjoy it<3 we love fluffy drarry

4:27 pm

potter.

4:27 pm

potter.

4:28 pm

POTTER!

4:28 pm

POTTER.

4:28 pm

Harry.

4:28 pm

Ignoring me for the whole afternoon won't solve your problems.

4:29 pm

Harry.

4:29 pm

Scarhead.

4:29 pm

Harry.

4:32 pm

new phone who this ?????

4:32 pm

can you kindly stop spamming me:)

4:32 pm

Potter, you don't have a new phone.

4:33 pm

Stop messing around and talk to me.

4:33 pm

oh

is this my boyfriend?

4:33 pm

or is this the git that did not SAVE the game we were playing.

4:34 pm

bc i'm not talking to the latter unless he says sorry to me.

4:34 pm

THIS is what it's all about?

4:34 pm

Quit whining Potter, it's just a bloody game, isn't it? Nothing you can't handle.

4:40 pm

IT'S ONLY A BLOODY GAME?

4:40 pm

malfoy

i did not spend the*entire* morningplaying that game for it to be wasted.

4:40

you're mean 

4:42

I'm mean? That blasted game of yours is ridiculous. You don't even spend time with me.

4:43 pm

i don't spend time with you??????

4:43 pm

we were playing together!

4:43 pm

TOGETHER!!!

4:44 pm

Then why are you blaming for that stupid game?!

4:44 pm

You said it yourself. We were playing *together*. You could have saved it yourself.

4:45 pm

in my defense

4:45 pm

you were playing with other things, malfoy.

4:45 pm

and why are we talking about this on the phone

4:46 pm

Right, because I was the one who fucking STORMED OUT after SOMEONE accidentally pulled the plug out.

4:46 pm

I wonder who that was? Have any idea?

4:47 pm

You know what? Forget it. Honestly, I can't blame you. I'm a pretty damn good kisser.

4:48 pm

...

4:48 pm

malfoy.

4:48 pm

you're changing the topic

4:49 pm

AGAIN.

4:49 pm

Merlin, Potter.

4:49 pm

You're not even agreeing with my statement. Such a shame.

4:49 pm

....

4:49 pm

4:50 pm

what were you typing

4:50 pm

don't even try to deny it.

4:50 pm

Deny what, Potter?

4:51 pm

I'm completely innocent.

4:51 pm

Like with that blasted game of yours.

4:51 pm

that game has a name, malfoy.

4:51 pm

it 's called minecraft.

4:51 pm

M I N E C R A F T.

4:52 pm

Yeah, I have a name, too. It's called Draco.

4:52 pm

And you're not remotely using it. I'm offended.

4:53 pm

like you're using mine????

4:53 pm

Funny you should mention it.I actually used it.

4:53 pm

Maybe if you didn't ignore my messages you could've seen it.

4:53 pm

How rude.

4:54 pm

jfc

4:54 pm

alright, draco

4:55 pm

my apology???????

4:58 pm

draco?

4:58 pm

brilliant, now you're not responding.

4:59 pm

Well, I'm sorry. I had to search what the fuck is a jfc.

5:00 pm

You and your muggle expressions will be the end of me, Harry.

5:00

Anyway, who's Jesus Christ?

5:00 pm

i-

5:00 pm

that's not important, draco!!!

5:01 pm

Fine! But I'm saving that some day.

5:01 pm

Where in the bleeding hell are you?

5:01 pm

at mione's

5:01 pm

i thought you wouldn't ask.

5:02 pm

That's great! Brilliant, even.

5:02 pm

There's a McDonald's not far away from there.

5:02 pm

...and?

5:03 pm

What do you mean, AND?

5:03 pm

I want those chicken sandwiches with greasy fries.

5:03 pm

Oh, and a sundae, too. If if isn't a bother.

5:04 pm

what am i

5:04 pm

a fucking elf?

5:04 pm

Honestly? You are, sort of.

5:04 pm

DRACO.

5:05 pm

here's an idea

5:05 pm

why don't you buy it yourself?

5:05 pm

But you're already near! I'm just asking for a favor.

5:05 pm

are you gonna apologize or no?

5:05 pm

Who apologizes through the bloody phone, Potter?

5:05 pm

What are we, middle schoolers?

5:06 pm

Come home, you idiot.

5:06 pm

come here yourself, draco

5:07 pm

I'm already in my night suit, Harry.

5:07 pm

One must know better than to go out in these.

5:07 pm

They're impeccably cleaned.

5:07 pm

it's barely night time!!!

5:08 pm

and you can change????

5:08 pm

Potter, that's not happening.

5:08 pm

Now, stop being so difficult and get your ass in here.

5:08 pm

you can say you miss me.

5:09 pm

just saying.

5:09 pm

That's simply an absurd idea and I swore that I'll never say that atrocious statement, not at least in this life.

5:09 pm

you really are in it for the dramatics

5:09 pm

BUT

5:09 pm

you didn't deny that you miss me

5:10 pm

...

5:10 pm

...

5:15 pm

draco?

5:15 pm

you there?

5:15 pm

Alright, fine! You got me, you bloody prat. Of fucking course I miss you, you oblivious idiot. I haven't heard from you the whole afternoon and you're not responding to my messages and I have no idea where you are. I've been worried sick! That's what I am. And I hate how you left me with no words or anything. Nothing!!! And I wanted to apologize in person because I know how important that stupid game is to you, but you seem like you wanted some personal space. And I respect that. But you left me here AND NO MESSAGES? REALLY. Who leaves their boyfriend in a state like that? Harry fucking Potter. The chosen one.

5:16 pm

My boyfriend! Of course I miss my brilliant boyfriend. Who wouldn't??? Now come home, Harry. Or else.

5:16 pm

Satisfied?

5:17 pm

...

5:17 pm

baby :(

5:17 pm

Oh my, Merlin. Don't use those pesky names on me.

5:17 pm

but i'm brilliant.

5:17 pm

Harry, I'd said a lot of things and you chose to focus on that mere statement.

5:18 pm

okay fine

5:18 pm

it is my fault for leaving you alone

5:18 pm

...

5:18 pm

No, you did not just apologize through the phone.

5:18 pm

Harry. How many times should I tell you to come home so we can talk things out?

5:18 pm

Like, you know, properly.

5:19 pm

i was just abt to say that i'm omw there

5:19 pm

You're using muggle slang to spite me.

5:20 pm

On purpose.

5:20 pm

i am NOT!

5:20 pm

on a side note you should actually learn them

5:20 pm

it's more convenient

5:21 pm

No way in hell am I using it.

5:21 pm

will you use it if i told you i'll bring you your favorite meal from mcdonalds?

5:22 pm

I can't be bought, Harry. Get your facts straight.

5:22 pm

might i remind you

5:22 pm

i'm not straight

5:22 pm

and

5:23 pm

past experiences told me that you can be bought

5:23 pm

Fuck you, Harry. I hate you.

5:23 pm

i thought it's the other way around

5:23 pm

but ok

5:24 pm

love you, too.

5:24 pm

Merlin, who could've thought that the boy who lived is a sappy idiot?

5:25 pm

your sappy idiot

5:25 pm

and i'm at the door, just in case you haven't noticed.

5:25 pm

I'm damned.

5:25 pm

And apparently in love with this sappy idiot.

5:26 pm

just get the fucking door, draco

5:26 pm

we still have a lot to talk about.

5:26 pm

or to not *talk* about

5:26 pm

Shut up, Harry.


End file.
